Order fulfillment operations in a facility such as a warehouse, for example, can include filling orders by picking inventory from bins located on shelves or placing inventory in bins located on shelves of a warehouse. Many order fulfillment operations can take place in large warehouse settings. Therefore, warehouse operators may want to be vigilant about users picking and/or placing the correct item type, quantity, and location of inventory items, as well as performing pick and/or place operations quickly and efficiently. Additionally, warehouse operators may want to ensure users are following efficient routes through the warehouse to the inventory items to be picked or placed.
Attaching a light to each item bin in a warehouse can be one strategy to provide assistance to users picking and/or placing items on warehouse shelves. However, attaching a light to each bin may require the lights to be powered, as well as connected to a central system to turn on the correct light. Additionally, one light may be confusing if multiple users are working in the same area of the warehouse.